You Like This?
by Honami Akimoto
Summary: "Hei... Akan kubuktikan bahwa, kegiatan seperti itu tak mengenal umur, Mells..." Wah, summarynya super aneh!  ketauan ga bisa bikin summary    Warn: YAOI, LEMON,Threesome pair, RATE: M. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! RnR...


**You Like This?**

**.**

_**Disclaimer:**_

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Ohbata

You Like This? Fic © by Me

**.**

_**Rate:**_

M

**.**

_**Pair:**_

MattxMelloxNear

.

_**Warning:**_

OOC, Gaje, Abal, PWP, garing kriuk kriuk, **Yaoi**, **LEMON**!

Wahai makhluk paling jelek yang berusia **17 tahun** ke bawah dan pembenci **YAOI**, harap klik '_**BACK**_'. Jika masih bandel untuk meneruskan, tanggunglah dosa kalian sendiri, _author_ tidak ikutan… ho ho #dzigh

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**ENJOY THIS!**_

**.  
><strong>  
>18 Agustus 2010<p>

Musim panas yang indah telah menghampiri kota Tokyo.

Sang raja siang tak pernah terlambat pergi ke sekolah, eh, maksudnya tak pernah terlambat untuk menyinari kota Tokyo. Serangga musim panas pun, melantunkan simfoni yang tak kalah indahnya dengan Erwin Jutawan(?).

Ah, musim panas... Penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Musim panas yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Pantai merupakan salah satu spot yang paling diminati oleh sebagian penduduk kota Tokyo untuk liburan musim panas. Tapi, berbeda dengan seseorang berambut pirang dengan pakaian _T-shirt_ putih dan celana _jeans_ biru, jenis kelaminnya pun, masih belum terdeteksi, banyak yang bilang sih laki-laki #_dor_, tetapi diketahui bernama Mello.

Entah kerasukan hewan apa, sedari tadi dirinya berdiri di depan lemari es yang berada di sebuah _mini market_ dengan kepala dijulurkan dan mulut yang mengangga lebar, bagai kebo keselek duren sembari terus menikmati angin sejuk yang mengalir dari pendingin.

"Ah, nikmatnya... Coba setiap tahun hanya ada musim dingin supaya kulitku yang mulus dan licin ini tak tersengat sinar matahari..." ujar Mello sembari terus menganga lebar dan asik mengupil.

Aduh... Mello… Mello... Kamu ini karakter cowo keren nan ganteng plus imut binti tampan yang disayang author, kok bisa-bisanya berbuat dan bertampang nista macem kuda nil. Oke, ngaco.

Saat dirinya sedang asik ber-nista ria, tiba-tiba seekor lalat masuk melalui lubang hidungnya, dan sontak, ia langsung teriak-teriak gaje sembari berusaha mengeluarkan lalat yang nyangsang di hidungnya. Mendengar teriakan Mello yang super duper _hyper_ sangat kencang melebihi suara _megaphone_ keluaran toa(?), orang-orang yang berada di _mini market_ itu langsung mendadak budek plus tuli, nenek-nenek yang lagi asik numpang moles bedak gratisan, langsung kejang-kejang disko.

"Huaaa! Uuuh! Lalat sialan! Keluarr!" Mello masih tetap teguh mengeluarkan lalat dari hidungnya. Tetapi, bukan lalat yang keluar, melainkan ingus dan segala kotoran hidung Mello yang keluar, mengotori lantai.

Aduh, para _readers_ yang budiman dan baik hati, harap jangan meniru makhluk super nista yang satu ini, yah... Keadaannya sungguh mengenaskan! Tuh, liat, hampir saja _author_ kena lemparan _shotgun_-nya kalau tidak menghindar.

**.**

"Jadi, semuanya tiga juta yen..." seru petugas kasir yang babak belur, sehabis insiden gaje sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Uaaapaahh? Ga salah tuh? Saya kan cuma belanja susu kotak sama coklat lima bungkus doang, kok sampe tiga juta, bang?" seru Mello sembari menyemburkan kuah indomie(?).

"Bang... Bang... Emang saya abangmu apa? Ya jelas, situ mesti ganti rugi kulkas yang jebol sama pembersih lantai super kincolong buat bersihin lantai. Lagian, itu ingus apa lem, sih? Susah amat dibersiin," seketika itu juga, Mello segera melancarkan serangan _death glare_-nya kepada petugas kasir itu.

"I-iya, ma-maaf mbak... Eh, mas... Ampun ya mas, jangan bunuh saya," ujar petugas kasir itu ketakutan, sehingga hampir ngompol.

Setelah membayar, Mello pun, segera keluar dari _mini market_ itu dengan kesal. Bibirnya monyong-monyong lima puluh senti, sembari komat kamit.

"Aaarrgh! Musim panas yang menyebalkan! Mana dompetku jadi tipis lagi! Huh! Kalau saja Matt tidak menyuruhku ke mini market untuk membeli susu kotak, ini pasti tidak akan terjadi!" Mello berjalan dengan kesal menuju apatermen tempat dirinya dan Matt tinggal.

Mungkin bagi pemuda tampan nan keren yang satu ini, musim panas kali ini banyak memancing aura kemarahannya dan membuatnya kesal. Lihat saja, selama perjalanan pulang, Mello sudah beberapa kali mengalami kesialan seperti kejeblos di got, ketabrak becak, dimintain tanda tangan sama nenek-nenek genit, kepleset kulit anggur, dan sebagiannya. Tabahlah, Mello, itu deritamu! #_dor_

**.**

Sesampainya di Apatermen, tujuan Mello hanya satu, yaitu... Malak duit sama Matt.

'Puh! Siap-siap saja uangmu akan kuambil, toh, kau pasti banyak uang setelah bekerja menjadi tukang bersihin kandang sapi... Khu khu...' senyum licik terpancar di wajahnya. Saat ia menuju kamar Matt, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang nenek-nenek sedang telanjang, eh bukan, saat mendengar suara-suara asing yang terdengar dari dalam kamar Matt.

"Ngh... Ah... Matt, jangan..."

"Sst... Diamlah, nikmati saja," Mello melangkahkan kakinya dengan tempo yang sedsingkat-dsingkatnya(?). Ia berusaha mendengarkan dan mengenali suara-suara asing tersebut.

"Hmp... Ah ~ Matt..." suara seorang laki-laki yang menyebut nama 'Matt'.

"Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini... Hm... Near?" ia menerka-nerka apa yang sedang Matt dan Near lakukan di kamar... Berdua...

Apakah sedang main othello? Bukan.

Main gundam? Tidak, Matt tidak suka itu. Atau jangan-jangan...

Mello yang diliputi oleh sejuta keingintahuannya segera membuka pintu kamar dan... dilihatnya pemandangan yang sungguh luar biasa. Mello langsung cengo ketika mendapati si albino bernama Near tengah duduk di pangkuan Matt, berhadap-hadapan. Apalagi, Near yang tidak memakai bawahan sama sekali, hanya ada piyama putih yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Ne-ne-ne-ne-nenek, eh salah, Near..." ujar Mello gagap melebihi gagapnya Aziz Gagap...

"Me-Mello?" jawab mereka berdua serempak. Mello syok, melihat kejadian yang tak patut dilakukan anak-anak alim seperti Near.

Bagaimana tidak? Dengan posisi yang seperti itu, otomatis mereka telah melakukan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya', apalagi suara-suara desahan aneh tadi. Keduanya masih saling adu cengo, sampai-sampai air liur Mello menetes deras, bagai sungai ciliwung(?). Dengan amarah yang meluap, Mello melemparkan kantung belanjaannya ke arah mereka, dan berlari keluar kamar. Alhasil, kantung belanjaan itu, mendarat mulus di muka Near dan Matt yang lagi asik cengo.

"Mello! Tunggu!" Matt bangkit dan segera berlari menyusul Mello. Sementara, Near yang ada di pangkuan Matt, langsung terlempar lima puluh kilometer dari tempat semula. Eh, ga _dink_, paling nyangsang ke pohon mangga rumah _author_.

"Mello!" Matt segera menahan tangan Mello yang hendak membuka pintu w.c. Loh? Kok w.c, sih? Ga elit banget! Biasanya, kalo di drama-drama, kabur tuh kemana-mana, toh, ya keluar rumah gitu. Ckck…

"Apaan, sih, Matt? Lepas! Sana, lanjutkan saja kegiatan nistamu dengan Near. Aku mau keluar melapor kepada komite perlindungan anak,"

"Hah? Untuk apa? Lagipula, arahmu itu salah, bodoh! Ini ke toilet..." seru Matt sedikit _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang tidak kunjung tambah bodoh(?).

"Huh! Kau pikir, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Near, ya? "

"E-eh, anu... Aku hanya..." wajah Matt bersemu merah, sembari menggaruk rambut merahnya.

"Huh... Apa kau pantas melakukan _piip,_ dengan anak di bawah umur dengan Near, hah? Near umur enam belas tahun, Matt! Akan kulaporkan kau ke..." ucapan Mello terhenti ketika Matt menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hei... Akan kubuktikan bahwa, kegiatan seperti itu tak mengenal umur, Mells..." Matt berbisik dan sedikit mendesah, tepat di telinga Mello dengan seringaian khasnya, membuat sang pemuda berambut pirang itu merinding merasakan nafas Matt yang menggelitik telinganya.

Matt menarik tangan Mello untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Ah... _Reader_s! Segera siapkan _cola_, _popcorn_, dan kripik untuk _author_! Akan ada adegan yang begitu spektakuler sebentar lagi! Ayo, yang mau nonton, lima puluh ribu per satu jam yah! (_dikroyok MattNearMello_)

"Heh, baka! Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kutembak kau kalau macam-macam, hah!" tanpa mempedulikan ocehan dan gertakan sang calon 'uke'nya, Matt lalu duduk di ranjangnya dan menjatuhkan Mello tepat di pangkuannya. Ia berusaha lepas dari rangkulan Matt, tetapi apa daya, tenaga Mello saat itu lebih lemah dari Matt. Sementara Near yang kembali dari acara nyasarnya, hanya duduk dengan pose biasanya sembari memainkan boneka barbie versi voodo.

"Heh, kau tidak berniat melakukan itu padaku, kan?" mata birunya menatap Matt dengan horor.

"Hm... Kalau iya?" jawab Matt sembari membalas tatapan itu dengan cengiran. Bulu ketek, eh bulu kuduk Mello langsung berdiri semua, melihat cengiran Matt.

'Ga-gawat, anak ini kena _complex_ apaan, sih? Aku harus cepat-cepat kabur dari sini, kalau tidak...' tanpa aba-aba, pemuda berambut merah kecoklatan itu langsung melancarkan serangan pembuka(?). Ia mencium bibir Mello dengan lembut, tangan kanannya membelai rambut pirangnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menyangga bobot tubuhnya, agar tidak rubuh kebelakang.

Semula, pemuda berambut pirang itu, sangat tidak suka, kalau bibir sucinya -_hah?-_ harus ternodai, tetapi pada akhirnya, ia terlena dengan jurus maut Matt dan perlahan, mulai membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut sembari memejamkan mata.

"Wah wah... Sepertinya, kau mulai menikmati, yah?" perkataan Matt tadi, membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi putih Mello.

"Huh! Si-siapa yang menikmati? _Baka_!" sewot Mello sembari menelengkan kepalanya. Kekesalan Mello tak kunjung reda, tetapi, meski begitu, sebenarnya ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih. Hm? Lebih Hot? (_Author_ dibuang kelaut)

"Apaan, sih, kita ini, kan laki-laki! Tak pantas saling berciuman seperti tadi! Huh, dasar!"

"Ckckck... Mells, kalau kau ngambek terus, wajahmu lucu. Ha ha..." Matt tertawa kecil. "Apaan, si... Hmp!" tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk mengoceh lebih jauh lagi, Matt segera mencium Mello dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu.

(_Author_: aww ~

_Reader_: ganggu aja lu! -dibuang kelaut-)

Tak tanggung-tanggung Mello, segera membalas perbuatan Matt dan menindihnya di atas kasur. Lidah keduanya saling bertautan, beradu ketangkasan untuk mematahkan(?) pertahanan dari masing-masing kubu. Pertarungan yang begitu panas! Panas!

Near hanya diam di pojok, menyaksikan pertarungan panas keduanya sembari ngemil chochobi dapet minta (baca: nyolong) dari Shinchan.

Yak! Kembali ke pertarungan panas yang ternyata dimenangkan oleh pemuda tampan berambut merah yang (katanya) suami dari sang _author_! (_hoh_?)

Lidah Matt menjadi lebih ganas dan menerobos masuk ke rongga mulut Mello.

"Ngh..." Mello mendesah tertahan, ketika Matt menjilati ronga langit mulutnya. Kedua lidah saling bertautan tanpa henti hingga saliva keduanya menetes dan mengalir melalui dagu Matt.

"Ah... ~" sejenak, mereka mengakhiri ciuman itu untuk mengisi rongga paru-paru dengan oksigen. Baru sejenak, Matt menghirup oksigen, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang basah, menjilati sisa saliva yang mengalir di dagunya.

"Ne-near?" seru Matt kaget, menyadari Near yang berada di sampingnya.

"Huh! Saya tidak suka menunggu, Matt..." seru Near, sembari terus menyusuri leher putih Matt, menjilati, menghisap, dan mengigit, sehingga menghasilkan _kissmark_ di sana. Sang seme itu, hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, sembari menikmati permainan Near.

"Ah... Me-mells, duduk di belakang kepalaku," perintah Matt sembari menahan desahannya.

"Hah? Mau apa kau?"

"Ce-cepatlah..." Mello terpaksa menuruti perintah konyol Matt, dan duduk bersila, berhadapan dengan kepala Matt yang tertidur. Pemuda berambut merah itu menarik dagu Mello dan menciumnya dengan ganas.

_Readers _bingung dengan posisinya? _Author_ juga bingung nih menjabarkannya! (_Reader_: ga usah ngomong, goblok!)

Kini, ketiga insan itu tengah tenggelam dalam kenikmatan duniawi, meskipun ini hanya _prelude_…

Puas dengan ciuman dan _kissmark_, kini giliran sang seme, Matt, beraksi. Pemuda berambut merah itu membiarkan sang albino merasakan bibirnya yang _sexy _dan menggoda.  
>Diam-diam, Mello menggigit resleting celana Matt dan mendapati 'sesuatu' yang belum berdiri sempurna. Ia mengecupnya kecil sembari mengelusnya.<p>

"A-ahh... Mells... Ngh... A-apa yang kau lakukan?" desah Matt, dirinya tak terima sebagai seme diperlakukan sesukanya. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dengan Near, dan menindih Mello.

"_I'm seme... Right_?"

"_Cih! No! It's me_…" ujar Mello keras kepala. Pemuda bermata hijau itu hanya menyeringai dan membuka _T-shirt_ putih Mello dengan cepat dan kini, tampaklah sebuah pemandangan yang sungguh menakjubkan. Dada bidang Mello terekspos jelas, dilapisi oleh kulit putihnya yang mulus, membuat para seme dan _author_, langsung ngiler lima puluh ember.

"Tunggu sebentar, uke-ku yang satunya lagi belum kupersiapkan..."

"Eh?"

Dengan beberapa gerakan cepat, Matt melepaskan kemeja putih Near dan kini... Di hadapannya, tengah berdiri dua uke super _sexy_ nan menggoda. Ah, Matt serasa berada dalam surga uke. Tanpa menunggu lama, dua tonjolan berwarna pink yang ada di dada Mello, ia hisap, ia gigit, dan ia jilat, membuat sang korban mendesah.

"Ngh... Matt, he-hentikan!" tangan Mello berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Matt, tetapi apa daya, lagi-lagi tenaganya kalah dengan Matt, dan hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan semenya itu. Sementara, tangan kiri Matt memilin salah satu tonjolan di dada Near, yang juga membuat Near mendesah nikmat. Tangan yang satunya lagi, menyusup nakal ke dalam celana Mello, dan mengelus 'sesuatu' yang mulai mengeras, membuat Mello semakin mendesah tak karuan.  
>Begitulah, terus bergantian, menghisap, menjilat, mengigit, serta memilin keempat 'titik sensitif' kedua uke-nya. Sekarang, Matt menjadi seme yang super sibuk. Mau saya bantu, Matty? #dibakar<p>

'cih! Ma-mana mau aku...menjadi...uke! Kurang ajar kau, Matt!' batin Mello kesal.

Matt segera mengakhir kegiatannya itu. Ia berdiri sembari menarik Mello, dan menyuruhnya untuk berlutut.

"Nah... Ayo, lakukan sesuatu..." ucap Matt sembari mengelus rambut pirang Mello. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya planga plongo pao macam orang compong yang kejebur empang(?).

"Ma-maksudmu?" Mello menatap horor pada 'kejantanan' Matt yang berukuran, err~ besar, yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hh... Dasar, kau ini polos atau bodoh, sih? Kupraktekkan apa yang harus kau lakukan, ya?" Matt berjongkok dan meraih 'kejantanan' Mello. Dengan lihainya, pemuda berambut merah itu meremas 'kejantanan' Mello dan memaju mundurkan genggamannya dalam tempo yang lambat.

"Nnh... Ma-Matt... " desah Mello menikmati perlakuan Matt. Tidak hanya itu, Matt juga mengecup setiap inci 'kejantanan' Mello, menjilatnya dari bawah ke atas, bagaikan sedang menjilat es krim magnum(?) Begitu menghayati...

"Ahn... Nghh... Matty, ku-kumohon... Ahh, henti...khann..." Mello berusaha untuk bersuara normal, tetapi tetap saja yang sampai ke telinga Matt hanyalah desahan _sexy,_ bagaikan melodi indah yang biasa menjadi lagu pengiring turunnya malaikat ke bumi(?).

Ditambah, jenjang leher Mello yang putih mulus itu, kini menjadi sasaran _kissmark_ dari Near.

"Ma-matt, nghh... Sshh... A-aku mau..." desahan Mello semakin kencang, wajahnya memerah, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang akan keluar, tetapi, Matt sedikit menjahili Mello dengan meenyumbat ujung 'kejantanan'nya dengan lidahnya.

"Matt... Le-lepass..." pemuda berambut merah itu hanya menyeringai jahil.

"Matt, to-tolong lepaskan... Sa-sakit..."

"Hei, Matt, kasihan Mello. Tampaknya kesakitan," timpal Near yang merasa kasihan melihat Mello yang tampak kesakitan, menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar. Matt segera melepaskan lidahnya, dan cairan putih lengket menyembur keluar dari 'kejantanan' Mello. Tanpa rasa jijik, Matt menjilat cairan itu dan menelannya.

"Cih! Kurang ajar, kau menahannya, sakit, tahu!" sewot Mello.

"Tapi, nikmat, kan?" semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipi Mello.

"Nah, sekarang, lakukan hal yang sama padaku," pinta Matt.

"Huh! Baiklah, akan kubalas perbuatanmu tadi, ya!" Mello pun, dengan lihainya segera melakukan hal yang Matt praktekan.

"Ngh... Bo-boleh juga, kau, Mells..." desah Matt sembari tersenyum. Wah wah, Mello-kun sudah berbakat, yah, padahal baru pertama kali... Atau jangan-jangan, kau pernah melakukannya sekali?

Lagi-lagi, si albino yang imut-imut bin manis itu, tak terima dirinya hanya menjadi penonton. Matt mengisyaratkan Near untuk mendekat padanya, dan... Matt segera memberikan servis tangan pada 'kejantanan' Near yang _notabene_ lebih kecil dari keduanya. Ya iyalah, Near, kan, masih imut-imut begitu. (_ga nyambung_)

Tak beberapa lama kemudaan, eh, kemudian, Matt merasa ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar, ia segera menghentikan kegiatan Mello.

"Hh... Cu-cukup sampai situ!" sergah Matt.

"Loh? Kenapa?"

"Kan, ti-tidak seru, kalau semenya klimaks dulu. He he..." cengir Matt.

"Huh! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan tapi, sudah, ya! Aku capek," Matt segera menahan Mello yang hendak beranjak dari situ.

"Ti-dak... Bo-leh. Pertunjukan utama, akan segera dimulai, jadi..." Matt segera mencium Mello dan Mello membalasnya dengan ganas.

"Jadi... Tetap di sini, cantik..." Matt mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Mello sekaligus _author_ langsung klepek-klepek tak berdaya menatap kedipannya yang begitu... Ahh... Imut...

"Ma-manis? Heh! Dengar! Aku ini laki-laki, tahu! Dan jangan pernah panggil aku manis! Kutembak kau, _baka_!"

"Sstt... Tidak baik berteriak seperti itu," Matt menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut Mello.

"Diam dan tenanglah seperti Near," Matt segera menarik tangan Near dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur telungkup di pinggir ranjang. Near yang semula ragu, tetapi karena terkena _'wink no jutsu_'nya Matt, akhirnya luluh dan menurut.

Ia menidurkan Mello, lalu memasukkan jari telunjuknya yang sudah dilumuri oleh salivanya sendiri ke dalam 'lubang' Mello.

"Akh!" pekik pemuda berambut pirang itu kesakitan. Lanjut, memasukkan jari tengah dan jari manis, membuat Mello mengamuk dan berteriak kesakitan.

"Matt! _Damn_! Ahh... _It's hurt_!"

"Diamlah..." Matt segera menggerakkan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya membentuk zig-zag, sementara jari tengahnya berkelana mencari 'titik kenikmatan' Mello.

"Ngh... Matty, ahh... _Again_..." Mello mendesah nikmat saat 'titik'nya tersentuh. Matt langsung mencabut ketiga jarinya.

"Aaakh!" Mello kembali menjerit kesakitan, saat sesuatu yang besar masuk dan seakan merobek bagian bawahnya, dan benar saja, 'kejantanan' Matt yang _notabene_ lebih besar, mendesak masuk ke 'lubang' Mello.

"Me-mells... Sempit sekali," keluh Matt sembari terus berusaha menanamkan 'kejantanan'nya. Dengan penuh perjuangan empat lima(?), akhirnya 'kejantanan' Matt tertanam sempurna. Matt menyuruh Mello untuk membelakangi dirinya, dan berdiri di belakang Near yang tengah ber-_doggy style_.

"Masukkan kejantananmu pada Near," perintah Matt langsung dibantah oleh Mello.

"Ti-tidak! Tidak mau! Near masih kecil bodoh, enam belas tahun! Memangnya aku _phedofile,_ apa?"

"Sudahlah, Mello. Tak apa kok, kita kan sekali-kali mencoba..." ujar Near datar. Ya ampun, Near! Pikiranmu telah diracuni oleh apa, _baby_? _Oh My_! Kau masih kecil Near, sadarlah nak! Ibu tak merestuinya... Oke, melenceng dari jalur, lanjut.

"Ne-near?" dengan ragu-ragu, Mello mengarahkan 'kejantanan'nya ke 'lubang' Near.

"Ta-tahan sakitnya, ya?" Near hanya memejamkan matanya pasrah, sembari meremas sprei putih. Dengan sekali hentakan, 'kejantanan' Mello berhasil masuk.

"Kumulai, yah! Tahanlah, awalnya akan sakit, tapi akan nikmat," Matt perlahan menggerakan 'kejantanan'nya keluar dan menghentakkannya dengan cepat.

"Ahh... La-lagi. Lakukan itu, lagi..." sebagai seme yang baik, Matt pun mengulanginya lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, la-*_ditabok_*

Mello pun juga melakukan seperti itu pada Near, dan membuat ketiganya mendesah nikmat. Sekarang, ketiganya bagaikan berada di dalam surga kenikmatan yang sungguh tak terbayangkan, sampai-sampai mereka lupa akan tempat mereka berpijak. Desahan, dan erangan terus mengalun memenuhi kamar, bagaikan sebuah melodi yang indah. Ah, sayang, author hanya bisa melihat.

"Nnhh... Mello, lebih ce-cepat..." desah Near, yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang meledak dalam dirinya. Mello pun menghentakkan lebih cepat, dan akhirnya...

"Aaahh! Ne-neaar, aku mau ke...aah..." Mello mengeluarkan 'kejantanan'nya dan cairan putih kental keluar dan menempel di punggung Near, sementara Near mengeluarkannya di atas sprei putih.

"Hh... Hh..." keduanya langsung tumbang kelelahan.

"Hei, kau melupakanku, Mells..." pemuda berambut merah itu mendelik kesal.

"E-eh? Hh... A-aku sudah lelah, Matt. Kau belum juga?" tanya Mello dengan nafas terputus-putus. Matt segera mencium Mello dengan ganas, untuk membangkitkan gairahnya , Near yang tengah memainkan 'kejantanan' Mello, ia semakin terbakar dan kembali mendesah...

"Ahh... Shh... Matty... _Harder_, _faster, please_!" erang Mello. Matt segera menghujam 'titik kenikmatan' Mello dengan cepat.

"Ma-matt, _I want co-coming_... Aargh..."

"_Me too_... Nhhn... Mells!" dan akhirnya, Matt mengeluarkan cairannya ke dalam tubuh Mello, sedangkan untuk ketiga kalinya, Mello mengeluarkannya di dalam mulut Near.

Erangan dan desahan, kini berganti menjadi deru nafas yang terus memburu, karena kelelahan. Di atas kasur putih, ketiga pemuda tampan nan imut itu tergolek lemas.

"Hn... Seru, kan, Mells? _You like it_?" ucap Matt sembari mengecup bibir Mello dan akhirnya ketiganya pun tertidur, setelah lelah berkelana ke surga duniawi.  
><strong>.<strong>

.

Sang surya telah kembali ke peraduannya, meninggalkan seberkas cahaya berwarna orange yang berkilauan bagai permata di langit.

5.30 _pm_

Di lantai empat, di sebuah Apatermen yang berdiri di jalan _nakayama_, seorang pemuda berambut hitam jabrik, yang memakai baju putih lengan panjang dan celana putih, tengah melayang-layang di udara.

Eh? L jadi pak kunti? Ah, bukan... Pasti para _readers_ tercinta bertanya, mengapa detektif yang mirip panda ini berpakaian serba putih? Kemanakah celana _jeans_ biru yang selalu ia pakai? Jawabannya gampang! Soalnya, waktu Watari hendak mencuci seluruh pakaian L, ia keliru memasukkan deterjen dengan pemutih pakaian, dan jadilah... Celana _jeans_ yang berwarna biru, berubah warna menjadi serba putih seputih giginya.

Naas sekali, padahal ia hanya punya satu celana _jeans_. Hh... Dasar kakek tua sudah uzur, untung tak memasukkan pemutih ke dalam shampoo L, kalo tidak, Near pasti punya teman baru.

Hoi! Sapa tuh yang lemparin lollipop? Ck! Lumayan buat _author_.

**.**

_Cklek _

**.**

L membuka kamar apatermen bernomor 56, dan memasukinya sembari membawa dua kantong kresek putih di tangannya.

"Matt... Mello..." sahut L memanggil kedua pemuda itu dari dalam. Tapi, tak ada jawaban.

"Kemana mereka? Sepi sekali... Tapi, pintu depan tak dikunci. Apa mereka tidur?" L memutuskan untuk menjelajahi seisi ruangan. Mulai dari kamar mandi, ruang makan, kulkas, lemari, kotak _snack_, toples, eh... Sebentar, L... Kau mau mencari orang atau camilan? Kalau orang, tak mungkin mereka ada di toples, kulkas, dan lainnya. Dasar panda tukang makan.

Akhirnya, berkat inner detektifnya (_inner detektif apaan?),_ L melangkah masuk ke kamar Matt dan... Tampaklah sinar putih dari atas ranjang dan diiringi oleh musik-musik aneh yang biasa menjadi pengiring saat malaikat turun ke bumi.

(L _and reader_s: _sweatdrop_)

L mendekat, berusaha melihat apa yang ada di atas ranjang. Seketika, mata pandanya membesar, bahkan hampir copot, begitu menyadari ada tiga pemuda tampan nan imut yang tengah tertidur pulas, tanpa sehelai benang pun, menutupi tubuh mereka. L hanya bisa cengo, cengo dan cengo, melihat tiga mantan penghuni _Wammy's House_ ini.

"Glek... A-apa-apaan ini? Near? Matt? Mello?" serunya dalam hati.

Tak tega untuk membangunkannya, panda itu hanya bisa menunggu sembari duduk dengan pose orang sedang BAB, di atas sofa hitam, sembari memakan aneka kue dan permen yang ia bawa dan ia temukan (baca: nyolong).

Tiga puluh jam menurut tapir berlalu.

"Ngh..." pemuda berambut merah yang tengah tertidur itu, bangun sembari mengucek matanya.

"Hoaaahh! Aah, capek!" Mello meregangkan badannya yang terasa sangat pegal, akibat 'bermain' tadi.

"Yo, Mells...!"

"Huh! Apaan, sih? Badanku pegal semua tau! Cih!"

Near pun ikut bangkit dari kuburnya(?).

"Haha... Tapi, seru, kan?" cengir Matt tanpa dosa, dan langsung disambut oleh tinju mentah dari Mello.

"Ehem!" Ketiga pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke arah suara deheman tersebut, dan sontak, ketiganya terkejut ketika mendapati seekor panda sedang BAB.

"L!"

"L... A-anu ini..." Matt tergagap, ketika melihat L yang dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ya... I-ini, L. Kami kepanasan, makannya kami melepas pakaian, dan... Errr..." Mello berusaha menjelaskannya dengan wajah memerah.

"Sudahlah... Aku tahu, kok, apa yang kalian lakukan. Yah, jujur aku agak kesal sedikit..." seru L beranjak dari sofa. Ia menatap ketiga pemuda yang tengah ketakutan, bagaikan istri yang kepergok main sama selingkuhannya .

"Nah... Sebagai hukumannya... Bolehkah aku ikut?"

Ketiganya langsung cengo, tetapi kemudian, terlukis senyum mencurigakan di bibir Matt.

"Baiklah, kita coba _foursome_, setuju?"

"TIDAAAAKKK!"

**.**

_**:FIN:  
>:OWARI:<br>**_

A/n:  
><strong>Oh My DJ! Waaa... Lemon lagi lemon lagi... Dasar otak ...<strong>

**Ah, saya rasa sepertinya, disini Matt sama L super_ pervert_! Terus, si Near yang super pasrah, astaga -_-"a**

**Jujur, saya buat posisinya rada bingung sendiri, padahal waktu buat yang ItaxDeixSaso, itu lancar-lancar aja.**  
><strong>Err... Bagi para<em> readers<em>yang bingung akan posisinya, bisa anda praktekan dengan boneka, bukan dengan orang lain loh ya! #bakbukduesh!**

**Ah, garing, kurang asem+hot yah? Minum jus lemon di padang pasir aja, pasti hot! XDD #dzigh**

**Oke... Akhir kata!**

**_R.I.V.E.W_, kritik dan saran! **

**_No FLAME_! Err, boleh aja yang mau nge-_flame_, tp jangan pedes-pedes, yah, bang! Atu aja cabenya! XD**

**_See Ya_!**


End file.
